


This is More or Less What Happens

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby, Culture Explanation, Head!canon diguised as fic, Name Changes, heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threat of Vader finding out his child survived is not the reason he changes her surname to Organa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is More or Less What Happens

_ This is More or Less What Happens _

_the threat of vader finding out his child has survived is not the reason he changes her surname to organa_

Alderaan is…harsh…in its heritage, and in its rules, and it is for this very reason he does not let Leia Skywalker keep her surname.

On the same night he brings little Leia to his wife’s arms, he tells her Leia’s story. Breha tightens her grip on Bail’s hands, and says, “I know.” He does not have to ask what she means, but he does, anyways. Bail does not like it when secrets are kept. Because Breha is the same way, she answers.

“Leia is our daughter, dear.” Her eyes are sad, and bright, even in the dimdarkblack lighting. “The public will not know until they both can assimilate to their new situation.”

“Our daughter.”

“Alderaan’s daughter, in due time.”

Royalty is hereditary, here on Alderaan—and always the same: Organa, from the root word _gana_ , or _king_ , as it is known in Basic. _Or_ is _child_ in Basic. Boys and girls both leave their names from wherever they came, when marriage occurs, but after the coronation. Bail and Breha both lost their surnames; she, because she is a woman; he, because he was a common man.

And now Leia has the same happening to her.

“Alderaan’s daughter,” he repeats, and knows, in his heart of hearts, that it will never be true. Alderaan has never had an adopted child, and one from a Jedi, at that. Bail does not have to know that Leia has too much of her father in her (he will find out soon enough) to never really appreciate the hard duty that comes with ruling.

(He does not know—neither does Breha—that Leia also has enough of her father to try, anyways.)

( _“Do or do not, there is no try,” Luke will teach her in the aftermath of the Rebellion’s victory._

_“Except when the doing needs a little trying to get done,” Leia will reply, and refuse to meet his gaze.)_

Breha tightens her grip even more.


End file.
